theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Norrian Kadror
"Norrian made a wave to her father. A goodbye." - '''Norrian to her father after stabbing him.''' Early Life Norrian was born in Iridonia and was raised in a slightly mountainous region. Her parents were called Nedagu and Pami and she was raised under Clan Kadror. Norrian hated the harsh environments and the violent approaches that her Clan took on outsiders. She hated the things and ways of life she was taught, never agreeing with them at a young age. She gained many punishments such as a burn to the face, the removal of her tongue and vocal chords and also a cutting of her front horns. Personality Norrian is a strong willed young adult, she is passionate about helping others medically and making sure nothing is wrong with a person. Norrian loves to read but hates to socialise as many do not understand her due to being unable to speak. She hates this. Norrian can be quite stubborn if someone refuses medical help and will sometimes use force to medically check them up. She is also ruthless and if violence is caused to her she will often lash out, not afraid to kill someone. Fire Norrian was five years old, she'd stand in her family's hut as her father made a camp-fire in the middle of it. She'd watch him form sticks in the form of a pyramid, she'd watch the as her father spun a stick harshly, rubbing it along the ground and creating enough friction that fire started to consume the pyramid of sticks. It's tongue lashing out at the air around it. Norrian wouldn't resist as her mother gently took hold of her shoulders and ushered her forward, making her sit very close to the fire. Her father then walked next to her, kneeling down and turning her head to face him, "This is what happens when you disobey rules Norrian." He then gripped the side of her face and brought it downwards against the fire, the flames burned her skin, eating it up just like the sticks, she could feel the heat of it making the right side of her face sting with intense pain. Norrian would bite down on her bottom lip so hard that blood started to leak from it, when the pain was too much she'd scream, then her father lifted her face away from the fire and patted the side of her face that had been burned with a cold damp cloth, "Now every time you look at that scar, you will know not to have mercy on outsiders. Understood?" Norrian nodded as water filled her eyes and tears streamed down her face. She stood and walked to her small bed mat, hoping dreams would take away the pain. Silence Norrian couldn't speak, she couldn't scream, she couldn't create any noise. Her father stood in front of her, his arms folded, "Now you can't talk back or give an opinion on how this Clan should work..." Norrian looked at him with pure hate as he held a dagger, she could feel blood trickling down her throat and feel the warm liquid in her mouth. Her tongue was on the floor and her father had placed a spherical lump of flesh in a small wooden box. Her vocal chords. Norrian couldn't speak, she couldn't say anything. She stood in the hut with her father yet she felt alone, he wasn't her father, he was a monster. Pure abomination. She'd go to reach for some water on a nearby table to wash away the blood filling her mouth and falling down her throat however her father pushed her away and grabbed the bottle, "No. You will sleep tonight and feel the warmth of your failure, the blood slip down your throat. Blood isn't just a liquid Norrian, it's a symbol of your failure and mistakes." She'd stand, looking at him with hate in her eyes, Norrian walked to her bed mat and picked up a notepad, pen and inkwell, she'd write down some words and rip the paper from the notepad, she'd walk back to her father and spit blood at his face, throwing the paper at his feet. -The liquid on your face. That's your mistake, because the next time I 'speak out' it won't be in words- Trimmings Norrian had gained her horns when she was fourteen, her back ones were quite small yet wide and her front ones were thin and long. Her father stood, wiping the blood off his face with a single hand and reading the paper at his feet. He'd look up, taking a blade from his belt and in one quick motion slicing horizontally at Norrian's head, she'd step back but not in time, her back horns would be spared yet her front horns would be completely sliced off. Reduced to a three little stumps on her head. She'd look at him with horror, her mouth open, as blood leaked out of it, and her eyes widened as she fell to the floor. Norrian would look up at her father, he was blind by anger and his loyalty Clan Kadror to the point where he didn't even care about his own daughter. She'd watch as he sheathed his sword, at this point he looked down at Norrian, realising what he had done. She could see his eyes dart to the horns and then her head, fear in his eyes, "No...Norrian I didn't...I didn't mean to." Norrian stood up, spitting out some blood from her mouth onto the floor, she'd look to her father with complete and pure anger, she'd lunge at her father, biting into his shoulder, making him drop his sword. She'd use most of her energy to push him away from her after this, making him stumble back. Norrian would then look down and pick up his sword, as he recovered from the stumble, it would be too late, Norrian thrusted, letting the cold steel of the sword sink into her father's flesh, blood would trickle from the sides of her mouth as she stared at him with a determined expression, letting the sword pierce through his whole stomach; letting the sword erupt from his back. She'd pull the sword upwards with all of her strength, letting it cut through some more of his internal organs, when she was about halfway up his torso she'd rip the sword out. Norrian would watch the colour drain from his face, she'd raise her left hand and give him a wave, a goodbye. His lifeless body would fall to the floor. Norrian would go to the location of the camp-fire in her family's hut. She'd do the same as her father did when she was five, creating a fire. She'd find the largest stick she could before the fire fully consumed the sticks, she'd use it as a torch, standing up with it in her right hand and walking to the exit of the hut. Setting her home aflame and walking out. Massacre Norrian walked out of her hut, torch in hand, the only sound was the slight cackle of flames as it flickered and lashed at her home, consuming every piece of it, her Clan was small yet violent and vicious and had to be stopped. Norrian walked over to the other huts, setting them on fire at the doors of all. When she had done this to all huts she'd immediately put down the torch and run as fast as she could, a grand fire behind her, as she headed away from the small village. She could hear screams and patrols shouting behind her. Norrian sprinted, her breath raspy, she'd head straight the only way she knew could give her a way off this planet. The capital of Iridonia. Escape Norrian walked into the capital, screams still ringing in her ears. She'd head straight to the space port and take a ship to Coruscant. It journey was quite short, yet it felt like forever. The blood had stopped dripping from her mouth and had dried. She had her notepad and was scribbling down words to explain that she couldn't speak. When she had arrived in Coruscant she undertook medical teachings until she was seventeen, two years, Norrian was then sent to aid a powerbase named The Triumph's Conclave. Her first patient was a Mirialan, she met a man who knew Zabrak signs, a trooper. Norrian left the powerbase to see if anyone on the streets needed medical help. When she returned she saw that the powerbase was destroyed. A burning and collapsing mess. Norrian was later contacted about a new base established in Tatooine, she took the first ship she found in hopes of getting to the powerbase to help rebuild. Strengths and Weaknesses (Feats.) '''Zabrak Resistance - '''Being a Zabrak means that Norrian has a stronger resistance to physical pain than other species. This can help her in defence and combat. '''Medical Experience - '''Norrian undertook training in medical procedures and medicine. She is able to heal and medically assist others. '''Fear of Fire - '''Norrian is scared of fire and will try her best to avoid it. This is because of the way fire harmed her and how she used fire to burn her Clan's village. '''Natural Combat Instincts - '''Norrian can pretty much make a weapon out of anything. She had to use her wits and natural instincts to survive in Iridonia because of this she has become experienced in combat. Facts and Trivia * Norrian is scared of fire. * Norrian cannot speak. * Norrian is adept in sign language. * Norrian loves hills and mountains. * Norrian hates combat.